


Thank God that trick works outside the movies!

by Airspritegal



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Depression, M/M, Sad Jack is Sad, attenpted auicide, triggers for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: I told myself I wouldn't ever do this but...I am trash? Title is sorta misleading? Like...it's named for one throwaway part of the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this is in now way associated with the Real people! I would never want Mark and Jack to see this as I'm afraid they'd be offended! Just enjoy the ship I swore I would never sail...partly vent, part plot bunny. I was gonna have it just angst but even I nwas s s a bit of uplifting.

Death (Angst)

 

It wasn't every day that his blue eyes reflected in the mirror would look so glassy, but it did happen and today was no exception. Beneath the hazy ice were deep bags, he'd believe he resembled a raccoon if he was feeling like himself. Beneath his fingers, in the pristine white sink were a few drops of blood, though they were multiplying much too fast.

Jack sighed and pushed himself away from the sink only to walk slowly over to the tub, already filled with water. He ran his pale fingers through the top, leaving crimson ripples in their wake. He turned back for just a second to pull a paper from the pocket of his discarded jeans and set it gently on the closed toilet seat. 

He slowly stepped into the tub and sank down to rest with his head just barely above the water. With only boxers on, the scarred expanse of skin was exposed to the harsh artificial lights. When his head sunk lower, submerging completely he didn't hear the knock on the dorm room door. Without a care he opened his eyes beneath the blooming crimson that began to color the water and let out a long and deep breath.

***

When mark found no answer to his knocking he frowned, lips pursing in annoyance. So what if he'd forgotten his keys? Jack should still be there to let him in! Sure the faux redhead was supposed to be on a plane home at the moment but surely his Irish roommate could hear him! Jack didn't have a car, and with no family in the county he couldn't have gone anywhere.

"Jack! Jack!" 

Mark sighed and leaned his forehead against the door, creating a sharp whack. 

"Sean! Open the door!" 

When no answer came yet again Mark couldn't help but growl in annoyance. He jumped when a timid voice spoke from behind him.

"Did...did you get locked out?" He turned to see the blonde from down the hall standing there, shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

Mark nodded and when he didn't seem to snap at her, as it seemed she was expecting, the girl perked up. 

"Here! Let me try!" She said as she crouched beside him. 

Mark raised a brow as from her hair she pulled a Bobbi pin and quickly fiddled with his lock. 

"I've locked myself out so much that my roommate made extra sure I could do this for when she isn't here." 

With a click the door swung open a few inches and with her mission accomplished the girl turned, scooped up the laundry mark had failed to notice before and vanished down the hall and into her room.

Mark quickly stood and made his way into the uncharacteristically dark dorm. He felt his lips pull into a deep frown and his voice was quieter than he wanted. 

"Sean? Where are you?" He walked through the living room and was slowly drawn towards the bathroom where, as he got closer, a small sliver of light from beneath the door was visible. 

He opened the door slowly, eyes closed as he called out. 

"Sean! I'm coming in! I hope you're dece-" the words were cut off as brown eyes opened to the scene before him.

Jack was barely visible in the now completely bloody water, only his green hair giving him away. No bubbles escaped his lips as mark rushed over. With a rush of adrenaline he pulled the smaller from the now cool water and cradled him gently to get him on the floor. 

Mark looked over his pale roommate in horror. He checked everything he knew to find a pulse on his roommate but it seemed in vain. 

Jack was cool to the touch and Mark felt his heart shatter as he let himself accept it. When his eyes scanned the room he saw the letter and, still cradling Jack, snatched it up to read it.

'Anyone  
God, I really hope it isn't Mark reading this. I purposely called someone to come pick me up tomorrow to make sure. No point in wondering now though. 

I'm sorry. I just couldn't take anymore. I know that makes me weak.'

Mark had to stop reading to bite back his tears. "You're not weak Sean..." he whispered before picking the letter back up. 

'I want him to be happy. I really do and I see that it couldn't possibly be with me, him being straight and all. For what it's worth he is my everything even if he doesn't know it. Tell Mark I love him.' 

With that the letter ended and Mark was left speechless. He gripped Jack's cool form to him and whimpered. 

"Why didn't you say something you idiot?!" He cried, his face burying itself into wet hair. "If I'd known... if you'd said something then..." mark could only sob as he forced the next words out. "I could have finally said it back... I'm so sorry! I love you." The last word fell to a whisper before giving way to Mark's heart wrenching sobs and soon even those faded as he found himself unable to cry anymore. When silence fell through the dorm Mark managed to hear something. 

The tiniest sound beat at his ears and his eyes snapped open, though when he closed them he wasn't sure. Was that...? He leaned down and let his head stay just centimeters from Jack's lips. There it was! A breath! Jack was breathing!

Mark pushed back his immediate thoughts of how, and a sense of false hope before he leaned Jack against him to sit the other up. Slowly coming back to Mark was his multiple CPR classes and he quickly realized that in his panic he hadn't been able to check correctly. He tried again for a pulse and nearly cried out when he found it.

Going back on his quickly returning knowledge and with the adrenaline now helping him instead of hampering his efforts, it was only a moment before a rush of water streamed from the Irishman's mouth as he started to cough roughly. Mark held Jack close as he coughed up the water and then held him gently as his body forced air into his empty lungs. 

When Mark brushed the green hair from Jack's face, blue eyes slowly opened. Their gaze, glassy and weak still managed to focus on Mark who, through his fresh tears, managed a smile. 

"Hey Jackaboy. Had me really fucking scared there." He whispered. He cut Jack off when he tried to speak. "You really scared me...I really thought I'd lost you!" He said quietly. "I can't lose you Sean." He said

Jack could only stare as his hazy mind tried to make sense of it all. Mark had gotten in, Mark had saved him! Mark had...mark had to have read the note and now he knew about Jack's feelings. The realization sent Jack into a panic as he tried to weakly push away from Mark, which only caused Mark to pull him closer, right into his chest. 

"I...I won't lose you... and fuck me if I'll be so stupid again!" Mark hissed, though it was mostly to himself. When he pushed Jack back just enough for their eyes to meet he leaned down and captured Jack's lips with his own. Knowing Jack was still weak he pulled away quickly, his lips pulling into a sad smile. "I love you too, I'm just too much of a fucking idiot to realize it."

Jack was silent again, a bit unnerving to mark but he continued nonetheless. "I'll stay here with you. I'll get you whatever help you need just..." his breath hitched. "Just say it for me Jack, please. I need to hear you say something, anything! I want to know you're alive and I'm not hallucinating!"

The words were quiet, but the rang through the room as if shouted. "I love you."


End file.
